Queen Arianna
'The Queen '''is Rapunzel's birth mother and wife to The King of Corona in Disney's 2010 film ''Tangled featuring Flynn Rider and Rapunzel. Biography Like her husband, the Queen is not given any specific backstory to better address the character's origin other then her age, 36 years. However, it is revealed that the Queen is also very much loved and supported by the kingdom and its denizens. Like Rapunzel's natural hair color (seen after it is cut), the Queen has silky brown hair, as well as green eyes like Rapunzel's. Appearances ''Tangled The Queen, although like her spouse, the King, does not have a speaking role, is more involved in the movie. She contracted an unknown illness while heavily pregnant with Rapunzel, and she was going to die from the illness. However, the guards found the magical golden flower that, through a traditional medicinal method such as extracting a plant's essence by boiling it in water, fully healed her, which also successfully helped with the birth of Rapunzel. Not long afterward, Mother Gothel snuck into the castle to kidnap Rapunzel, who held the powers she believed were rightfully hers. As a loving mother, the Queen, along with the King was devastated to have her baby taken away. Eighteen years later, she and the King continued to hold the lantern festival to call their daughter home and were just as emotionally shaken as the day she disappeared. The Queen did not return to the scene until a guard came to report Rapunzel's return. Although she was not able to immediately recognize and embrace Rapunzel as her long lost daughter upon first sight, the Queen's maternal instinct and striking resemblance to Rapunzel brought the family together immediately. As she, her husband, and Rapunzel sank to the ground in a powerful embrace, the Queen silently extended her hand to Eugene in speechless gratitude. As he took it, she pulled him in to join them. She was last seen smiling and hugging Rapunzel and the King towards the end of the movie. Tangled Ever After The Queen has a brief appearance in ''Tangled Ever After. In Maximus' dream sequence after he loses the rings, from the audience, the Queen exclaims that the rings were her grandmother's. She also appears at the end, alongside The King, giving Maximus and Pascal a surprised look that them both dirty and messy and also smiling happily as her daughter is married. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Gallery tumblr_lhpwqxMz5S1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|The Queen comforting her husband. tumblr_lg2mheclz91qde10po1_500.png|The Queen recognizing Rapunzel. Tumblr lg82eojNeQ1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg Tumblr lg82gzUTGk1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgbt3nyIJb1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg|Family embrace. Tumblr lgbt4xAvIe1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg Queen Reching for Rapunzel.jpg The Queen Listening.jpg tumblr_m3epmpgAVX1r3isl2o1_1280.png Queen.Flowerill.PNG|The Queen drinks the Magical Flower to make her feel better. Rapunzel.Queen.PNG|The Queen hugs Rapunzel, right after she knew she was her daughter. Queen.Babyrapunzel.PNG|Queen with baby Rapunzel. Queenangry.Everafter.PNG|"Those were my grandmother's wedding rings!" f.PNG|The Queen with Rapunzel and the King. Rapunzel's mother.PNG Category:Tangled Characters Category:Queens Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Wives Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Royalty Category:Silent characters Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Animated characters